What is death like?
by CRONA-Y-U-SO-ADORABLE
Summary: Almeya Frotuski hates her eyes. one day, her time to die arrives and the reaper is... the one and only young Grell Sutcliff. when he sees her eyes he cannot believe it: she is a shinigami that has never been found. a bond forms between them, and possible love will blossom between them. OCxGrell Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji
1. Epilogue

**Hai people, I'm back again! Just finished watching season one of Kuroshitsuji and this is based on a dream i keep having :3 *facepalm***

**Btw, Grell is not a gay maniac in my story :D**

**grell: Hey! :(**

**Rachel: grell, as I have told you before, it is completely true. think of this story as a compliment. you are a lead character after all! anyway, arent you meant to be pissing off william or stalking sebby?**

**grell: pfffftt...**

**anyways...**

**EPILOGUE**

Cheers. All around her. Where was she, anyway? She was sitting on a cold stone floor and an unbearable pain in the back of her head told her she had possibly fallen and hit her head on the very ground she was sitting on, then passed out. Suddenly a blinding flash of white light bore into her eyes. People… people everywhere, richly dressed gentlemen and highly strung ladies were all watching her with clear amusement. Feeling the slight release of pressure from her aching skull, she realised that, whilst she had blacked out, she had been blindfolded. Her bangs, that she used to hide her eyes, were clipped back. Those eyes, they were the cause of this. Since birth, the girl had been targeted by wealthy businessmen determined to make an attraction out of her. She hated her eyes. Looking down at her dress, you can imagine the shock she felt when her usually pristine garments were now filthy and tattered, exposing more of her chest and legs than the night before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a fine specimen we have here today! Extraordinary eyes, passionate temper and a whole lot of perfect body! What will you offer for this exotic butterfly? A child prostitute so mature is hard to come by, I assure you now!"

That voice…she recognized it… yes! Looking up, she saw the same man she had danced with at the Grande Ball the night before! Viscount Druitt, she recalled. But what was that nonsense about child prostitutes? Looking back, she remembered it was he whom forced himself on the young girl. Alas, she wasn't even a child! At 18, she was her own person. Her parents no longer owned her, so she had lived around London doing odd jobs for a bit of money. Taking in her surroundings even more, she realised she was in a large metal cage. How discriminating it was to be locked up like an animal.

"Five hundred pounds!" exclaimed one bidder.

"No! Seven hundred and fifty pounds!" declared another.

The bidding continued for at least seven more minutes, with each bidder being more determined than the last. The final total was £100 000 pounds and 5 shillings. All of a sudden she struggled to breathe. She had an allergy to certain things- this was probably a reaction to the drugs Viscount used to knock her out. Her airways closed up. She is dying. Her twitching body is moved to an alleyway and left to the rats.


	2. ShShinigami?

**This story literally keeps coming to me in dreams.**

**Chapter One**

She was lying on her back in a filthy, empty alleyway. Death was upon her, she knew it. The eyes. Oh, how she hated them! They had caused her nothing but pain since her birth! A sudden voice ended her rambling thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems you are next on the 'to die' list, dearie."

Looking to her left, she saw a black-suited man, around her age, and entirely business-like, apart from the short, flame red hair and scarily sharp, shark-like teeth. And his eyes… yellow and green, just like hers. Of course, she had pulled her long locks over her face to hide her tears. Usually she would be terrified of this unusual man, but knowing that death was near, she didn't feel the point to fear anything.

"My, what an interesting hair colour. Never seen purple hair on a human before!" chuckled the stranger. "But, remarkable as you are, I'm afraid I cannot let you live just because you have a nice hair colour. Ever so sorry." The apology was said with a devious grin as the man whipped a sickle from his belt.

Summoning up all her courage, she shouted out.

"Stop! Please!"

The stranger looked at you quizzically. "And why should I do that?" he hissed.

"Your eyes…why are they like that? I mean, why are they yellow and green?"

"Well, young lady, I am what you humans would call a 'Grim Reaper'. Our real term is 'Shinigami'. We have these eyes, although no-one knows why. They basically distinguish us from humans." He declared. "Enough of that, I have reaping to do."

"Stop! I'm like you! I mean my eyes! They are like that!"

"Oh? Let me take a look, then." Said the Shinigami.

He pulled back her sweeping bangs and peered curiously at her eyes whilst a shocked looked spread over his face.

"h-how…w-why…b-but… don't you need glasses? All Shinigami wear glasses!" exclaimed the reaper.

"I wear Contact Lenses. They're like little lenses that you place on your eyes instead of having to wear glasses." She explained.

"Hmmm… well, when we get you to the Shinigami association, we'll have to get you some glasses. They would look very nice on you." He remarked. "Can you walk?" asked the Shinigami, helping the girl onto her feet. When she falls slightly, he picks her up into his arms. "I'm Grell. What's your name?" he asks.

"Almeya." she replies, before resting her weary head on his chest and drifting into a deep sleep. Grell looked down at Almeya, and felt something warm inside of him. He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he liked her. Shyly, he gave her a small hug and a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Sleep well." Before walking, with her in his arms, towards his partner's place of hiding, on a roof somewhere. He really wasn't going to enjoy informing Will about this. The last thing he needed was a trainee Shinigami to juggle as well as all the reapings that needed to be taken care of.


End file.
